Percy Jackson Ipod shuffle Challenge
by daughterofnemesis
Summary: Basically it's a Percy Jackson IPod shuffle Challenge. It has Caleo, Percabeth, frazel and Jasper/Jiper. Basically One shots. Lots and lots of one shots. 15 tobe exact. Please R&R! Enjoy! daughterofnemesis (Revenge is sweet)


Percy Jackson IPod shuffle Challenge

So basically what this is is a challenge where you have to do a fanfiction based in a song, and you only have the amount of time in the song to do it. So I chose to do 15 songs, so here I go! You do not _believe_ how fast you have to type! Lol, anyway, see you guys! All one-shots, nearly all fluff. The first you might not get, but the rest you should get it.

~Daughterofnemesis (Revenge is sweet)

Song 1: Thank you for the music by Abba

Percy POV:

My first impression of Annabeth was a pretty girl with princess curls. To this day, she still has them. Gods, she's beautiful. She has a voice that could rival Apollo, and when I hear her sing, I thank the gods for music.

Annabeth POV

I'm so lucky to have golden hair. Yeah right. I wish I had brown hair. But every day I thank Apollo for giving me a nice voice.

Phew. That was close

Song 2: Some Nights by Fun

Percy POV:

Some nights I just want to disappear into my dad's castle. Other nights I wish I could just fall down dead and have this life done with. But Annabeth keeps me going. Annabeth is everything to me. I don't think I could live without her. Some nights I want to disappear, but every night I thank Aphrodite for Annabeth. I know it's weird that I'm thanking Aphrodite for something, but whatever. I wonder if what Piper says about the whole couple name thing is true. If it is, I don't care. Percabeth is an awesome name.

Song 3: Love Story by Taylor Swift

Annabeth POV:

I remember I was standing in on the Big House Balcony in summer air when I first saw Percy. He was drooling. My mom told me to stay away from him because of her hatred of Poseidon. But I would always sneak out to his cabin, and we go into the sea for a little while. One day, Percy told me that he had finally gotten Athena to like him. Then he knelt down and asked me to marry him! Oh gods! Yes yes yes! I went shopping with Piper for a wedding dress. I we lived happily ever after. Like a live Romeo and Juliet.

Song 4: Man! I feel like a Woman by Shania Twain

Piper POV

I'm going to a dance with Jason! OMG it's my first date with him! Oh wait, I sound like an Aphrodite girl. Okay, I am one, but, oh well, once isn't too bad. I'll let my hair down, and maybe get one of the other girls to help me pick my dress. It's a chance to get to see the town, right? I'll have some fun, and hang out with Jason for a while. It'll be fun. Make me feel like an actual woman for once, not just a subject of a prophecy. It's time to get this party started!

Song 5: Today is your day by Shania Twain

Leo POV

Today is the day I will set out to Calypso's island. I'm sure that if I just make up my mind, I can get there. Jason's directing the winds for me. I really believe today is the day I will find Calypso, and set her free. I will break her curse!

Calypso POV

Today I think Leo will come back for me. I feel it in my bones. Today is my day to be free. I can't wait to see Leo again, if he comes. The stupid curse is in the way though. But I'll be waiting Leo, I'll be waiting.

Song 6: Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna

Piper POV

I'm at the dance with Jason. I came just to have fun, but it's morphed into something more. I standing face to face with Jason and I'm just having so much fun. In my head, I'm begging the DJ never to stop the music. "This is really fun!" I tell Jason. "Should we do this more often then?" He asks. "Definitely!" I say, and I lean in, still begging the DJ to never stop the music. Jason dips me in tune to the music, and we kiss.

Song 7: Dark side by Kelly Clarkson

Hazel POV

Every time I talk about my past, Frank never seems to care. He knows that my time in the Fields of Asphodel is kind of like the Dark Side of my life. Frank always reminds me of who I really am inside. I know he loves me, even with my dark side. He says I'm like a diamond rising from black dust. He's promised he will always stay by my side. I hope that's not the oath to keep with a final breath.

Song 8: Skyfall by Adele

Percy POV

I'm looking at Annabeth, and I notice for the thousandth time her gray hair, from when we held up the sky together. It was difficult not to let the Skyfall, but with Annabeth, I knew I could always stand tall and face it all, so long as we were together. I think that holding up the sky is where it all started, us starting to like each other. Ever since we refused to let the sky fall, we could face anything together. We won't let the sky crumble, and we won't let our relationship crumble either. We will stand tall and face everything.

Song 9: Save the last dance or me by Michel Buble

Piper POV

I'm still at the dance, dancing with some stranger. Over his shoulder I can see Jason smiling, but he mouths, "Save the last dance for me." I know the room sparkles like sparkling wine, but I will always save the last dance for Jason. If anyone else asks to walk home with me, I will tell him that someone else is walking me home. I will never forget who is taking me home, so I will always save the last dance for Jason.

Song 10: Already gone by Kelly Clarkson

Calypso POV

He's already gone. Leo. He's gone after only a few short weeks. He's promised to come back, but sometimes I wonder. I hope we won't burn out as quickly as his fire that he conjured. Looking at him through his shield only makes it worse. The pain at him leaving, the sadness that will probably never see him again. I thought that I could never fall in love with Leo. I was wrong. And he's already gone. I wonder when he's coming back. I've missed so much in the last 2000+ years, but Leo's promised me to tell me when he gets back. If he gets back. But he's already gone. I wonder if he's coming back. Not if though. When.

Song 11: Summer Paradise by Simple Plan ft: Sean Paul

Leo POV

My heart sinks as I float away on my boat, growing away from you. Someday, I will find my way back to where your island is. Tell me how to get back to summer paradise with you, and I'll be there in a heartbeat.I'd give away anything for another day with you. If you could tell me how to get back to summer paradise with you, I'd be there in a heartbeat. I miss you Calypso. Someday I _will_ go back to summer paradise. Tell me how to get back to you, and I'll be there in a heartbeat. Always, Calypso. Always.

Song 12: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

Leo POV before Caleo

You know, being alone isn't all that bad. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, unless, of course, you just angered Khione. We barely got away from her, and I am now freaked out. She scares me. I'm not always lonely, just because I'm away from Camp Half-Blood. Thanks to them, I am no longer a scared little kid who fixes things, I have a purpose. You know, maybe everything does make you stronger. If you're out there Kelly Clarkson, you're right. What doesn't kill you makes you a heck of a lot stronger.

Song 13: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft: The Civil wars

Hazel POV

When the shadows almost killed your light, I cried. But now you'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't look out your window, Frank. The war outside of the Argo 2 keeps raging on. Stay here and you'll be alright. I'll never let anyone hurt you. No matter what, stay by my side, and stay safe and sound. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound. Forever and always, you and I will be safe and sound.

Song 14: Dancing Queen by Abba

Jason POV

Wow. Piper can dance! She's a real dancing queen. It's Friday night, and the lights are low. Piper is just dancing her heart out, and she's really good. When she gets the chance, she is the dancing queen. She's young, sweet, and only 17. She can dance, and if she died doing that, she'd die having the time of our life. She comes up to me. "Do you want to dance?" She asks. "Sure!" I reply, "But I have one question. Should I change your name from Beauty Queen to Dancing Queen?" "If you want," Piper relied, giggling. Then she whisks me onto the dance floor

Song 15! Fifteen (I did not choose this song on purpose) by Taylor Swift

Piper POV

It was my freshman year at Wilderness High school. When Jason walked up to me, my heart fluttered. I knew that this was life before I knew who I would be in life, but I didn't know it would change _that _much. On my first date, Jason drove me to a park. The one thing I could think was, He's got a car! When we came back to our dorms, I got my first kiss. My head just spun around, I was so happy. Now I know that I wasn't just dating some guy on the football team. I was dating a son of Zeus, and a true soul mate. When he told me he loved me, I believed him. And you know what? I still believe him. Forever and Always. I didn't know who I was supposed to be. I know now. I take a deep breath, and I'll walk through the doors to my cabin.


End file.
